Sixth Year Surprises
by Rose-of-Red
Summary: Essentially, a H/H story.There are a few new characters and one character comes back.Please,R/R!Other couples:D/G,Ron?N.C.
1. A Wedding and A Funeral

__

Sixth Year Surprises

by:

__

Rose-Of-Red

Disclaimer: The only things I own in this story are the characters Jean and Jane Potter, and Flowers. I also own the restaurant Mondo's, which appears later on in the story. And without further ado, I present to you:

Chapter 1

Percy was one of the happiest men alive. His eyes showed this as he slipped the thin gold band onto his long time girlfriend's finger.

"You may now kiss the bride," the preacher said, looking at the beaming couple.

As Percy and Penelope kissed, Mrs. Weasley burst into tears. Mr. Weasley handed her a handkerchief and then pulled another from his pocket for himself.

Jean and Jane Potter clung to one another as their mother's casket was gently lowered into the ground. They sobbed quietly together. Their Aunt Kara walked over to them and enveloped them in a huge bear hug. They slumped against her and cried harder than they ever had before.

"Hurry up! We've got a lot to be done today and tomorrow," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I know your phone number at the hotel," George said with an evil grin.

"What? How?" spluttered Percy.

"Oh, shut up, you great prat. You, of all people, should know that we have our ways," said Fred.

"Mrs. Weasley, could we stop by the library tomorrow?" Harry asked.

Ron shot Harry a strange perplexed look.

"I want to see if they have any saved newspaper clippings of Mum and Dad's deaths," Harry explained.

"Can I help, Harry? I'll understand if you don't want me to. It is rather personal," Hermione said, "But I would be glad to help."

"Sure," Harry said, glad he wouldn't be alone.

"Wait! I forgot. There's a comic book sale this week! I can look at those while you two do your thing," Ron said.

"Go figure," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Rise and shine, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, opening the blinds. Harry mumbled something incoherent. "Come on, Harry. We've a full day today."

"Okay. I'm up," he said and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Mrs. Weasley ran downstairs as a huge explosion rocked the house. Harry rolled out of the bed. He walked over to his closet and pulled jeans and a T-shirt from their hangers. He walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He stepped out and shook his head, water droplets flying everywhere. A soft knock on the door startled Harry.

"Yes?" he said, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Are you decent?" Hermione asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes," he said.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"I guess," Harry said and unlocked the door.

Hermione opened the door and grabbed her hairbrush from the counter.

"Thanks," she said and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Harry dressed quickly and went back to Ron's room. He looked at his disheveled bed. The sheets and blankets had been thrown to the floor. He picked them up with a sigh, wishing that he could stop his reoccurring nightmares. He began to make the bed.

"What's taking you so long?" Hermione asked from behind him.

"Oh. I threw the blankets and stuff on the floor last night," Harry said, "Nightmares."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, pulling the last wrinkle from the comforter.

"There's nothing you could have done," Harry said softly. He turned. "C'mon let's get some breakfast."

Hermione smiled, "I've all ready eaten. Mrs. Weasley made muffins."

"Okay then. Let's get me some breakfast," Harry said, smiling at Hermione.

They walked companionably down the kitchen. It was empty except for Mrs. Weasley.

"There are muffins you can eat," she said, slightly distracted due to a loud series of bangs from the twins' room.

"Morning all," Ron said, entering the kitchen.

"Ron, get Percy and Penelope, will you? They are going to miss their plane if they don't hurry," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Let me get a muffin," Ron said, beginning towards them.

"_Now_," Mrs. Weasley said.

"All right, all right. I'm going," Ron said and left the kitchen.

BANG BANG BANG

"The house is falling down!" Ginny shrieked, sliding into the kitchen in her stocking feet.

Harry laughed softly, "No. I think the twins are just creating."

"Hey, Jane," Jean said, "Do you think we'll need dress robes at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. They are on the supply list," Jane said distractedly, looking frantically for her other sneaker. "Have you seen my other sneak?"

"Sure have," Jean said.

"Where? Do you remember?" Jane asked.

"It's on your foot, sweetie," Jean said, laughing.

"Oh!" Jane said.

The doorbell rang, startling both of the red haired twins.

"Where's the time gone?" asked Jane, picking up her heavy suitcase and lighter duffel bag.

"I have no idea," Jean replied, grabbing her suitcase as well.

They walked down to the front door together slowly, taking a long look at their home that they would never see again.

"I'm gonna miss this place," Jean said. She pulled open the door, revealing their aunt on the front doorstep.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey, Aunt Kara," said Jean said.

Jane gave her a hug. "Let's go. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to. Each second I'm here, I get more attached to this place." said Jane.

The trio walked down to the car and Kara opened the trunk for them. They tossed in their suitcases and both twins hopped into the car. Kara climbed in after them and started the car. Jane looked back for one last glimpse of her old home.

"Don't look back. It's bad luck," said Kara.

"Okay," Jane said and turned back to the front windshield.

"Let's go!" Jean yelled and they started their long drive to the airport.

"All right, Mum! Penny and I are coming!" Percy yelled, running down the stairs and almost tripping over his own feet. Penelope was no more than a second behind him, carrying both suitcases.

"What took you so long?" demanded Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry. We couldn't find our tickets and naturally they were right under our noses on the dresser," Penelope said, handing one suitcase to Percy. He took it and she picked up a muffin for both of them.

"GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW IF YOU ARE GOING TO THE TRAIN STATION OR THE AIRPORT!" screamed Mrs. Weasley, nearly deafening Harry who was standing next to her. Moments later the whole family was assembled in the kitchen.

"People who are riding with me, put your bag in the trunk of the Ford. We are going to the airport. People who are riding with Molly put your bag in the Chevy. You are going to the train station," Mr. Weasley said loudly, "You are responsible for your own bag or bags."

Immediately, there was a mad scramble to get luggage. A few minutes later, both cars contained the correct luggage and both started off on their separate ways.

There is your revised Chapter 1! I hope you liked it better than my first attempt at it. I do, if that counts for anything. Please, leave me a review or email me or IM me. Whatever you want to do. Also, please check out my original stuff at www.fictionpress.com I write under the name Tell-Me-Anything-But-The-Truth . Especially my fantasy story Across Boundaries. Thanx much!

RoR


	2. Packing and Planes

"Rise and shine,Harry"said Mrs. Weasely as she opened the blinds of the guest bedroom.  
The Weaselys' had recently added a guest bedroom.In it,there were several interesting features.There was a firepole that Ron loved sliding down every  
morning because it was a direct route to the kitchen and the guest bedroom shared a bathroom with Ron's room.Ron had refused to move into the other room because ,as he put it,he was very comfortable in his room.The guest bedroom had to king sized   
beds because the Weaselys knew that Harry and Hermione loved staying there over summer holidays.  
Harry rolled over and mumbled something incoherent.  
"Come on,Harry,"said Mrs. Weasely,"We've got a full day today."  
"Alright,I'm up,"said Harry,"Where's Mione?"  
"She's downstairs eating Frosted Flakes,"said Mrs. Weasely.  
Mrs. Weasely left the room by way of the firepole as an explosion rocked the house.Harry heard her say"Oh,dear" as he rolled out of the warm cozy bed.He walked over to the closet an d found a comfy pair of shorts and a red T-shirt.From  
the chest of drawers,he got boxers(A/N hey,i couldn't resist!) and a pair of socks.Mrs. Weasely had gotten him socks because his were,as she put it,"ragged and full of holes".Harry walked into the bathroom and,not being able to resist,peeked   
into Ron's room.Mrs. Weasely had woken him up,too, but he had stayed awake just long enough to let her get out of the room and then had fallen asleep.Harry grinned and then took off his clothes(A/N you seriously didn't expect him to shower   
with clothes on,did you?) and ran some hot water till he got it to his likng and then jumped into a warm steamy shower.Harry dumped some shampoo into his hands and washed his hair.He rinsed,grumbled about no conditioner, and scrubbed off all   
the dirt he had accumulated from playing a game of broom tag with Ginny,Ron, and Hermione..He rinsed off all the soap and climbed out of the shower.The air was cold on his skin and he grabbed a big fluffy towel that Mrs, Weasely had set out   
for him.It was warm.Obviously,she had remembered that he liked warm towels.  
He dressed and went back into the guest room.He grabbed Hermione's blowdryer and blowdryed his hair.After he was finished,he turned to survey the mess he had made the night before.He sighed and began straightening the covers up.He was just  
finishing putting the comforter on th ebed when Mione appered.  
"What's taking you so long?"asked Hermione.  
"I had a nightmare last night and I threw my sheets on to the floor,"Harry explained.  
"Oh,"she said.She didn't know what to say.Hermione knew how awful his nightmares were.She reached down and smoothed the last wrinkle out of the comforter.  
"Ready to go eat?You must be starving,"said Hermione.  
"Ready to go,"Harry replied with a grin.  
Harry led the way to the pole and slid down.He heard Hermione giggle as she followed.  
"Morning,Harry,"said Mr. Weasely.  
"Good morning,"said Harry.  
"Harry,there are muffins or you can have Frosted Flakes,"said Mrs. Weasely.  
"Thank you,"Said Harry,"I'll have a muffin."  
"You're welcome,dear,"Mrs. Weasely said,slightly distracted by a loud series of bangs from the twins' room.  
A small "oof" behind them announced Ron's arrival.  
"Morning,Mum,Dad,Harry,Mione,"said Ron,"Where's Percy and Penny?"  
"Upstairs,packing,"said Mr. Weasely.  
"Ron,will you go and get them?"Mrs. Weasely asked.  
"Let me get a muffin,"said Ron.  
"Now!"Mrs. Weasely commanded.  
"All right!"Ron said,"I'm going!"  
BANG BANG BANG  
"The house is falling down!"screamed Ginny,sliding into the kitchen in her stocking feet.  
*******************************  
"Hey,Jane,"said Jean,"Do you think that we'll need dress robes at Hogwarts?"  
"Probably,"said a voice from the closet.Jane was looking for her other Adidas sneaker.She emerged from the closet and looked at Jean.  
"Yes?"said Jean.  
"Have you seen my other Adidas sneaker?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where?"  
"On your foot!"  
Jane looked down and saw the sneaker and started laughing.The laughter must have been contagious because Jean started laughing,too.Soon,they were laughing so hard that their sides hurt.  
DING DONG  
"Wow,where'd the time go?"asked Jean.  
"Glad we're packed,"said Jane.They ran down the stairs,grabbed their tickets, and met their aunt at the door.  
"Ready to go?"asked Kara.  
************************************  
"Alright,Mum,we're coming!"yelled Percy,running down the stairs with Penny hot on his trail.  
"Sorry it took us so long to pack,"said Penny.  
"It's alright,"said Mrs. Weasely.  
"Let's get this show on the road,"said Mr. Weasely.  
Harry and Ron picked up a trunk and Percy and Mr, Weasely got another.Penny,Hermione,and Mrs. Weasely got the bags for Percy and Penny's trip to France.  
They loaded up the car abd started down the drive.  
**********************************  
Jane and Jean were seated comfortably in their first class seats.There had been a tearful departure at the airport.Now,they were waiting on their meals.They had both gotten porkchops,macaroni,baked potatoes, and hot rolls.(A/N YUM!)  
"Hey,Jean,are you nervous about going to Hogwarts?"asked Jane.  
"Very,"said Jean.  
************************************  
Harry reached back into the back of the car and found a small file folder.It contained some copies of papers from the library and some papers Mione had gotten off the Internet.He would study them more carefully once he got on the train.It would also be a good chance to look over a big file Sirius had given him.He'd said that it contained some confidential suff,like his parents' birth certificates.   
************************************   
"At this time,please put your seatbelts on and put up your trays up.Once again,thank you for choose to fly Multi-Con,"the pilot's voice crackled over the public address system.  
Jean checked her seatbelt,put up her tray, and reached over and buckled her sleeping twin's belt.She smiled in nervous anticipation.  
*******************************************  
Harry looked out at the King's Cross Station from the Weaseley's Ford Taurus SE.This was it.Just another few hours and he would be home.At last.  
*************************************  
"Wake up,Sis!We're there!"said Jean.  
"Really?Oh boy,here we go.This is kinda scary!"said Jane,as the huge 747 taxied down the runway.  
"Once again,thank you for flying the friendly skies of Multi-Con,"said the pilot.  
"Alright,let's go,"said Jean,both nervous and excited.  
The twins scurried into the airport and made their way to baggage claim,their red hair floating around them.They grabbed their trunks from the wheel and loaded them on to a cart.Jean and Jane walked out to the parking lot and,unbeknownst to the Muggles,boarded the Knight Bus.  
"Where to?"asked the driver(A/N I dont like Ernie and this is a different driver).  
"King's Cross Station,please,"said Jean.  
"Will do!" 


	3. King's Cross Station

Chapter 4  
  
Five minutes and seven stops later,Jane and Jean were getting off the Knight Bus.  
"Thanks for riding the Knight Bus,"said the driver.  
"Bye!"the twins cried,while pulling the trunks off.  
Right as the bus started moving,Jean cried,"Wait,I forgot something!"  
The kindly old driver pulled over and she ran back to the bed where they had sat.Jean reached under thhe bed and pulled out a white wicker basket.  
"Thank Merlin,you remembered me!"cried an all white cat inside the basket.  
"Really,Flowers,did you think we'd leave you?"said Jean.  
"Well,I thought you might!"said Flowers.  
"All right let's go,"said Jean.  
Jean strolled down the aisle.They had been the last ones off the bus.She stopped and thanked the driver for letting her get Flowers.  
Then she got off the bus and found Jane already had their luggage on a trolley.  
"Thanks for loading mine too,"said Jean.  
"No problem,"said Jane.  
Together,the twins walked into King's Cross Station.  
******************************  
"Hey,Ron,who do you think they are?"asked Harry.  
"I don't know but they sure are pretty,"  
"I guess they're new to Hogwarts,"said Harry.  
"Why do you say that?"asked Ron.  
"Because they have a cat and an owl,"said Harry.  
(A/N I don't knnow where Hermione is during this)  
"Oh,"said Ron.  
"That red hair remminds me of my mom,"said Harry,but he mayy as well have been talking to a tree because Ron was apparently deaf to the the world and drowning in their prettiness.  
******************************  
"Hey,how do we get on the platform?It says platform 9 3/4 but all I can see is platform 9 and platform 10!"said Jane.  
"Why don't we ask them?"said Jean ,pointing at Harry and Ron.  
"Why them?"asked Jane.  
"Because they have owls,"said Jean.  
"Oh,that's good enough for me!"said Jane happily.  
The twins carefully placed Flowers a top their trunks and started walking over to Harry and Ron.  
******************************  
"RON,CLOSE YOUR MOUTH!"whispered Harry.  
"Oh,sorry!"said Ron.  
"Um,hi,we are,um,new students to Hogwarts and we don't know hom to,ah,get on the platform and could you please show us?"said Jean.  
"We are from the United States,"added Jane.  
Harry laughed because he remembered his first time getting in the platform.  
"See that barrier?"Harry pointed at the one between platforms 9 & 10.  
"Harry,do you think they're blind?Of course they can see the barrier!"said Ron.  
Harry ignored Ron's comment and said"Well,all you have to do is walk through it."  
"Really?"said Jean doubtfully.  
"Yes,really,"laughed Harry.  
"Watch us!"said Ron.  
"I'll come back to escort you through the barrier.Ron,make sure that our stuff gets loaded.We don't want to be without clothes!"said Harry.  
"Sounds good to me,"said Jean.  
With that,Harry and Ron walked towards the platform.They got on and almost immediately Hermione appeared.  
"Where have you been?The train leaves in ten minutes and I don't want you to have to make another entrance like you did in our second year!"Mione said.(A/N keep in mind here,Mione is short for Hermione.)  
"Oh,Mione,I need to talk to you when I come back.I finally remembered to get you a birthday present!"said Harry.  
"Oh,dear,I forgot again!"said Ron unhappily.  
"Oh,Harry,you didn't have to!"said Hermione.  
"But I wanted to,"said Harry,"Now,I need to go show the girls how to get on the platform."  
With that,Harry left.  
"The girls?Who is that?"said Hermione.  
"Oh,they are two transfer students from the U.S.They are really nice and extremely nervous about going to Hogwarts,"said Ron.  
"Oh,"said Mione.  
********************************  
Harry reemerged from the platform and into the station.  
"Are you ready?"he asked.  
The girls nodded and Harry bowed and said"Your luggage,please."causing them both to laugh.  
He rolled the trolley towards the barrier.Jean looked at the seemingly solid wall,closed her eyes and walked through,followed by Jane and Harry.  
"There,see,that wasn't hard was it?'Harry asked.  
"Nope!"the twins chorused.  
A/N Please,please R/R! 


	4. A Present and Boarding the Train

Chapter 5  
"Hi,my name is Hermione but my friends call me Mione for short,"said Hermione,"You are from the United States,correct?"  
"Yes,"said Jane,"My name is Jane and this is my twin sister Jean."  
"It's nice to have met you.I do hope you get sorted into Gryffindor.That's our house,"said Hermione.  
"Oh,Mione,before we get on the train,I need to give you your present!"Harry said,"But I would like to give it to you alone."  
"Please,excuse us,"said Hermione as Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her away.  
As soon as they left,Ron began talking animatedly to Jean and Jane.  
**********************  
"Mione,you have no idea gow much I want to give this to you right now,but first I need to ask you a question,"said Harry.  
"What is it,"Hermione asked,her curiosity intrigued.  
"Well,Hermione,I have loved you since we first became friends,but now I want to love you for more than that.Would you be my girlfriend?"said Harry.  
"Harry,I have loved you as more than a friend for a very long time.I knew I loved you when I first met you.It just felt so right.At the same time,however,I never thoght that you would want me as your girlfriend.You could probably have any woman in the wizarding world as your girlfriend.But,you picked me and I will,of course,be your girlfriend!"Hermione said.  
"In that case,"Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box,"Here's your present."  
Hermione took the box and flipped it open.Inside the box,on silk,was a matching ring,bracelet,necklace,and watch  
set.The watch was heart shaped and,under the glass,had Mione written in a soft flowing script.The ring was a gold band with a heart shaped diamond on it.The bracelet had a thin chain of hearts and in the middle there was a larger heart with a diamond in it.The neckace also had a thin chain of hearts and larger heart in the middle.The heart had Mione written on it in the same flowing script and the i was dotted with a diamond.(A/N Isn't that sweet?)  
"Oh,wow,Harry.This is so beautiful.Where did you get it?"Mione asked,her voice barely above a whisper.  
"Where I got it is no business of yours.And I couldn't find a more beautiful present for such a beautiful woman,"Harry said.  
"Will you put the necklace on me,please,"said Mione as she slipped the ring on her finger.  
"Of course,"and with gentle hands,Harry took the chain and placed it arouund her neck.  
"All aboard!"cried a conductor.  
The noise broke their reverie and they dashed towards the train as it began to move.Ginny threw open a door and Harry jumped in.He twisted around and grabbed Hermione's hands.He marveled at how soft they were as he pulled her in.Ron slammed the door and turned to look at them.  
"Well,what took you so long?"  
"Harry asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes and then he gave me this!"Mione said,pulling out the box.  
"Oh,how sweet,"said Ginny.  
"Have a look,"said Hermione and handed Ginny the box.  
"Oh,Hermione,It's beautiful!"said Ginny.  
"Where are Jean and Jane?"asked Harry.  
"They're in our compartment,"Ginny said,"and we made sure your stuff got loaded."  
"Oh,thank you!"said Hermoine and Harry at the same time.  
Harry walked into the cabin and apoologized for being so late.  
"It's all right,"said Jean.  
"Would you mind terribly if Hermione and I look through these papers?"asked Harry.  
"No,go ahead,"said Jean  
Within five minutes,Harry had the thick folder's contents spread out on the floor,Hermione at his side.  
"Hey,cool,Mom's birth certificate,"said Harry.  
"Oh,Merlin,"he said before passing out.  
A/N you're gonna have to wait till next chapter before you find out why Harry passed out.I'm evil,aren't I?Bruhahahahahaha! 


	5. The Hogwarts Express Part 1

Chapter 6  
"I wonder what made Harry faint?"Ron said.  
"I have no idea,"Mione said.  
About that time,Harry woke up.  
"Harry,what's up?You usually don't pass out for no reason,"Ron said.  
"Look at the birth certificate.It says my mom is a twin!"Harry said.  
"Oh,Merlin!"Hermione exclaimed,"She is!"  
Hermione handed the certificate to the girls.  
"Hey,that is like so cool!"said Jean.  
"Oh,neat,look,"said Harry,"It's a family tree."  
Harry scanned over the document.It listed both his mother and his father's sides of the family.On the bottom of the paper,his mother had written 'I will give this to Harry and my girls to fill in for their childen and their children's children.'  
"The girls?What the hell?"said Harry.  
He scanned back over the document.Under Lily's name for her children,she had written Harry James Potter,Jane Leigh Potter, and Jean Rebecca Potter.  
"Hey,Jane,what's your middle name?"Harry asked.  
"Leigh,"she replied.  
"Jean,what's your middle name?"  
"Rebecca."  
"You girls might want to look at this,"Harry said,as he passed them the parchment.  
Slowly,you could see the lights go on.  
"Oh,my,"Jean said.  
"What's going on,Harry?"asked Hermione.  
"I have two sisters,"he replied.  
"Oh,Harry!"said Hermione,"You're so lucky!"  
"How old are you?"asked Ron.  
"We're fifteen and we'll be sixteen on February twenty-eighth,"said Jane.  
"Cool,you're going to be in our year!"said Ron.  
At this point,Flowers decided to make her entrance.  
"Hi people!"she said,jumping lightly out of the basket.  
"This trip is getting stranger and stranger,"Ginny muttered.  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N My internet service is going to be changing servers and the next chapter might not be up for a bit.Just bear with me on this ,all right?Please,keep R/R!! 


	6. Hogwarts Express Part 2

Chapter 6  
"Does anyone have anything to eat?"Flowers said,ignoring Ginny's comment,"I'm absolutely starving!"  
The door to the compartment opened.  
"Would anyone like anything off the cart,my dears?"asked the witch.  
"Some cauldron cakes and pumpkin juice,please,"said Harry,"And do you have anything that might please a cat?"  
"Yes.I happen to have some tuna and milk,"said the witch.  
"I'll take some of that,too,please,"Harry said.  
Harry paid the witch for their delicacies(A/N I don't think I spelled that right.Sorry!)  
He then passed around cauldron cakes and pumpkin juice.Harry set the saucer of milk down.Then he set the tuna down.  
Flowers looked up at him and smiled before wolfing(or should I say lioning?doesn't sound right.)  
down the tuna.  
They all sat around and ate their snacks.Everyone was quiet for a while.  
Finally,Ron broke the silence.  
"Thanks,Harry.You didn't have to do that."  
"It's no problem."  
"Hey,shouldn't we change into our robes?"asked Hermione.  
"Yeah.We'll be there in about,"Harry consulted his new watch,"half an hour."  
"Okay.Us girls will change in here first,while you guys wait out in the hall.Then,we'll switch and grls will wait in the   
hall until you give us the okay,"Jane said.  
"Fine,"both Harry and Ron agreed.  
So they ushered the boys out and hurriedly changed into their robes.Harry and Ron knocked and they switched places.The boys  
also changed quickly.Harry walked over and knocked three times on the door.Ginny,Jane,Jean and Hermione walked back in.  
They all took the seats they had earlier,except for Jane.She walked over,pushed Ron out of his seat,and took it.She gazed   
out the window.  
"So,Jane,what's life like in the U.S.?"Ron asked,"I've never been.Are the streets actually paved with gold?"  
Jane laughed and said,"No,the roads aren't paved with gold."Then she launched into a story about her and Jean's lives.  
While this was going on,Mione and Jean had struck up a lively conversation, and Flowers had jumped into Harry's lap.  
"Harry,there is something you need to know,"she said.  
"What is it?Is it about my mom?"he asked.  
"Yes,it is about your mom.She is at Hogwarts and waiting to see you,"said Flowers.  
"Why didn't she see me in my first year?"Harry said,nearly crying.  
"I think she wanted to wait until the girls would be here and then she would see all of you,"Flowers said.  
"Oh,"Harry said,"When will I see her?"  
"I have no idea,"Flowers said.  
Jane broke in at this point.  
"Mione,is that the castle over there?"  
"It sure is.We'll be there in a minute or so."  
"Wow.It's beautiful!"Jean cried,"Just like the castle in the Muggle fairy tales!"  
"I guess,"Harry said.  
"Come on,Flowers,into the basket,"Jane said.  
"Grrrr.Do I have to get in the basket?"Flowers said.  
"Yes.You do.Now get in,"Jane commanded.  
"Oh,all right,"and with much grumbling,she hopped onto the basket.  
"She's really rather mad because we always get her blanket washed and we haven't washed it in a week,"  
explained Jean.  
And then,the train pulled to a stop.  
"Okay.Jean,are we ready to face this?A whole new set of people in a totally different school,"Jane asked.  
"I guess we are,"she replied.  
"I know you are,"said Hermione confidentally.  
With that,they got off the train,ready to face anything. 


	7. A Chase and New Carriages?

Chapter 7  
As they climbed off the train,all of them could hear Hagrid.  
"Firs' years,over here,"Hagrid called.  
"Who is that?"Jean asked.  
"It's Hagrid.He has two jobs.He teaches the care of magical creatures class and he is the groundskeeper,"Harry said.   
"And he is a very good friend."  
After Hermione had gotten off the train,an owl appeared and dropped the Daily Prophet at her feet.She picked up the paper and pulled off the twine holding it together.She flipped the paper open and as she read the front page,she started to grin.  
"Hey,Harry,you're going to see a lot more of Sirius this year,"Mione said.  
"Why do you say that?"Harry said,"I know they gave him a fair trial when they found Pettigrew because he was found innocent."  
"That's for me to know and you to find out.But,I'll let you find out if you catch me!"said Mione and she ran off,laughing.  
"You can run but you can't hide Hermione!"called Harry.He could catch her easily.His legs were longer than hers.  
Up ahead,Mione had reached the carriages.  
'Now,which one do I get in?'she thought to herself.'Aha!I'll get under one and wait for Harry to walk by and then I'll grab him!'Quickly she walked around to the other side to make it look like she was getting in and crawled under.  
Harry dashed by the carriages and then stopped.'She's gotten into one of them.Now,which one?'He went back to the beginning of the line and opened it.No Hemione.  
Just a few carriages away,Hermione was grinning broadly.Harry walked over to the carriage she was under and opened the door.Mione reached out and grabbed his ankle.  
"What the-?"Harry yelled,before realizing it was Hermione.In one swift move,she pulled him under the carriage with her.She leaned over and kissed him.  
"Sorry,babe.I caught you!You didn't catch me!"and with that she scrambled out from under the carriage.  
"That's not fair!"Harry cried.  
He,too,scrambled out from under the carriage.Hermione was already fifteen feet away.So,Harry "collapsed" and waited for Hermione to come back.  
Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw that Harry was on the ground.She ran back just as fast as she could.  
"Oh,Harry,I'm-"she started.  
"Gotcha,Miss Braniac!"Harry yelled as he grabbed her ankle,"Now why do you say that I'll be seeing more of Sirius?"  
"Because,"Hermione said,"He's going to be our new Defense teacher!"   
"Oh,wow!That will be so cool!"Harry exclaimed.  
Together,they linked hands and walked back to their group of friends,who were giggling merrily at the show they had put on.  
"Wow,Harry,that was some chase you gave her!"Jean said.  
"Well,actually,the Durselys put in a pool over summer and I swam after they had gone to bed.And then,when I was at Ron's,I worked out with some weights Percy had.He had some leg weights,too,that I enjoyed working out with because I could strap them to my legs and run every morning,"Harry said,modestly.  
"Hey,shouldn't we get in a carriage?"Jane asked.  
"Yeah,let's go get one,"Hermione agreed.  
They walked over to one of the carriages that hadn't been taken over yet.  
"Ladies first,"Ron said merrily.  
Jane,Jean, and Hermione climbed in,followed by Ron and Harry.  
"So,Harry,who is Sirius?"asked Jane curiosly.  
"He is my,er, our godfather,"Harry said.  
The carriage trundled along the path to Hogwarts.  
"Hey,has anyone noticed these are new carriages?"Ron asked.  
"Yeah.I'm rather glad they got new ones.I was tired of smelling hay!"Hermione said.  
They all laughed.  
"Did anyone notice that in our school letters,that they are going to have an orientation week?"Hermione asked.  
"No,"Ron said.  
"I guess the teachers got tired of having most of the first year being late for their classes.So,this year they are going to have a week for them to get used to the castle,"Harry said.  
"Remember when we were late for McGonagall's class in first year?"Ron asked  
"Yes,I do.I thought she would give us a detention or something,"Harry said,laughing.  
"I remember that,too,"Hermione said,"I was wondering if you were going to blow off her class or something.At that point in time,I thought you two were absolute idiots!"  
The carriage came to a halt and they jumped out.  
Suddenly,there was a roar overhead.  
"Oh my!"Hermione said.  
"It's Sirius!"Harry and Ron said at the exact same time.  
Up above,Sirius was clearly enjoying himself.He ducked under a gargoyle and "drove" down one of the castles walls.Then,he did a barrel roll and a couple loop the loops.For a grand finale,he "slid" along the ground and stopped right in front of Draco Malfoy.  
Malfoy took one look at him,screamed "Murderer!" and then fainted dead away.  
****************************************************************************************  
I think I'll leave this here.Hey,all you people who aren't reviewing!Start reviewing or I'm gonna cry.*Tear rolls down cheek*You guys are hurting my feelings!Please,review! 


	8. Before the Feast

Chapter 8  
High up in the castle,a red-haired woman looked through her binoculars.She smiled when she found a set of eyes identical to her own.She must shower before the feast.  
****************************************************************************************  
Down on the lawn,Harry was talking to Sirius  
"Harry,when was the last time you had a haircut?"Sirius asked.  
Harry laughed.It was nice to be able to talk to Sirius without worrying about the Minister of Magic finding Sirius and letting the dementors administer their horrible kiss to him.He,however,was waiting to see her.The one who had wiped his tears and silenced his wails as a baby.The one he thought he had lost.  
****************************************************************************************  
It was a happy time for her.It did make her sad,knowing that her sister and husband had died for her and her son and the twins.She was so happy when she had concieved them.And then Peter,timid little Peter Pettigrew,had betrayed them.Her sister had been willing to die for her;Daisy had known that she would see Lily again in heaven.  
She had actually begged Lily to take the girls and run.Lily had run alright.Right back to the one she knew would be her friend.Severus Snape(Oooh,twist!).He had sheltered her and the twins for a month.After that,he asked Lily to leave the twins with his sister(Oooh,another twist!) who had become Lily's friend.Lily was amazed at the acting powers Daisy had.She had actually convinced Voldemort that she was Lily.And he had believed it.So,her sister had made the ultimate sacrifice.Lily had had a dream that night in which her sister came to her and told her that she had become her guardian angel and would always be there for Lily.Lily glanced at the clock after she got out of the shower.Almost time.  
****************************************************************************************  
Downstairs,Mione grinned.Almost time for Harry to see his mom again.Then it would be her turn to surprise him after dinner.  
****************************************************************************************  
Lily looked through her closet for something special.Ah,her robes that James had given her.They were from China and resembled a kimono.They were a light blue-green,almost the color of the ocean.Made of silk,they had been embroidered with a dark blue thread.The embroidery was beautiful;it resembled birds and flowers.Now,for the shoes.  
Her blue satin slippers would look nice.They also had birds and flowers embroidered on them.She walked onto the bathroom.Lily studied her reflection.A bit of mascara and eyeshadow.Some lipstick.Then,she was ready.Time for Harry's and the twins' surprise.  
****************************************************************************************  
All right!One more chapter done!*Starts doing a dance*Oh,sorry 'bout that!Sorry this is a short chapter!Please,forgive me!  
^-^ -------------My kitty kat! :) 


	9. The Feast

Chapter 9  
"As you all know,the Forbidden Forest is exactly that,forbidden!Now,tuck in!"Dumbledore said.  
"Food!"Harry and Ron cried at the same time,causing the whole Great Hall to burst into laughter.  
*************************************************************************  
Lily stood outside the doors to the Great Hall.She was waiting for a lull in the noise to make her entrance.'There it is,'she thought,'the moment I've waited for for fifteen years.'And Lily pushed the French doors open wide.  
At the creak of the doors,everyone in the Great Hall turned to look and see who was there.  
"Mum!"Harry cried as she glided over to Harry,Mione,and Ron.  
"Hi,sweetheart," Lily said.  
"Oh,wow.I never thought I'd see you unless you were in my dreams or something,"Harry said,his eyes misting over.  
"You know,I used to stand by your bed and watch you sleep,"Lily said.  
"Why did I never see you?"he asked.  
"Because you aren't the only one with an Invisibilty Cloak,"Lily said,laughing.  
At the teacher's table,Dumbledore smiled.  
*************************************************************************  
Sitting on the Slytherin table,Draco Malfoy was absolutely disgusted.Not by the fact that he,a Malfoy,had passed out or that Potter's mom was there.He was disgusted because of Pansy Parkinson.  
'Merlin,if she gets any closer to me,she'll be in my freakin' lap'he thought disgustedly.Other than this,he was in a pleasant daydream about someone else.  
*************************************************************************  
Harry's mom had left him with a peck on his forehead and left,saying she had to catch up with an old friend,after spotting Sirius at the teacher's table.  
Further down on the Gryffindor table,Ginny had initiated a food fight with her best friend,Linda Harte.Linda had just flipped a spoonful of peas at Ginny.Ginny laughed as she tried,unsucessfully,to dodge the peas.  
"That looks good,Ginny.Just leave those peas in your hair,"Linda laughed,"It makes your hair look good enough to eat."  
Ginny shook her head,sending peas flying everywhere.She couldn't believe she had used to think that red hair was awful.Now she thought,her hair made her stand out from everyone else.Ginny had let her hair grow long over the sommer and had gotten highlights in it.The highlights had faded a bit and she would get them touched up by Lavender when they got up to Gryffindor tower.  
Ginny had grown quite a lot over the summer.She had developed a curvy figure.Practically,every guy wanted her now.She had gotten a lot of attention on the train.She,however,had her eyes set on a certain guy in his sixth year.  
*************************************************************************  
A/N I'm sorry this is such a short chappie.I seem to have run out of ideas. 


	10. After the Feast & Ginny met who!

Chapter 10  
  
Sirius and Lily chatted happily about their times at Hogwarts.They talked about everything from how they looked("You look great!")to wizarding laws("I don't think that flying carpets shoul be illegal").  
**************************  
After what seemed like an eternity to the trio,the feast was over.Ron was extremely tired.He had,once again,stuffed himself to capacity.On the way up to the common room,Ron noticed something slightly disturbing.Fleur had transferred fron Beauxbatons to Hogwarts.Not that that bothered him.What was bothering him was that she was hitting on Seamus.  
'That is so weird.What does she see in him?'he wondered.Ron was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he tripped over his own feet.  
Just then,Hermione laughed and jolted Ron out of his thoughts.  
"Sorry,guys.I spaced out,"Ron said.  
"It's all right,"Harry said.  
"Although we did have to save you from falling over the banister once,"Mione joked.  
They all laughed as they reached the portrait hole.  
"Password?"the pink lady asked.  
"Efildliw,"Hermione and Harry said,at the same time.  
"How did you know?"Ron asked.  
"Did we forget to tell you that we're prefects?"Hermione said,hers eyes dancing.  
"Hermione!Harry! "Ron said,"How could you forget to tell me?"   
"Oh,Ron,I'm so sorry!"Hermione said apologetically.  
"I am so idiotic!"Harry said,slapping his head.  
They walked into the common room.It looked the same as it always did.The same soft couches and chairs that were covered in red leather.The light gold carpet that apperently never stained.And the crackling fire that never seemed to die.Maybe it just didn't,they weren't sure.  
"I'm going to bed,"Ron said.  
"Ron!It's only,"Harry consulted his watch,"eight-thirty."  
"I know that.I'm just really tired,"Ron said,"I stayed up until three this morning."  
"Well,all right then.'night,Ron,"Hermione said,looking concerned because his face was a bit flushed.  
"G'night,mates,"Ron said and he headed up the staircase to the boys' dorm.  
****************************  
Ginny Weasely was heading up to the Astronomy tower.There wouldn't be anyone there and she could sort out her thoughts.She reached the heavy oak door and pushed it open.  
"I can't believe I fell for....."she started but then stopped as the moonlight revealed the silver hair that was a dead giveaway to who was there.  
"DRACO MALFOY!"Ginny said,"What the hell are you doing up here?"  
"I could ask you the very same question,Ginny Weasely,"Draco said as he turned to see her better.  
"I know exactly why I'm up here,"Ginny stated,the heat rising to her face.  
"I'm sorry,"Draco said,"I didn't mean to yell."  
"It's okay,Draco,"Ginny said.  
"Draco?"he laughed,his eyes dancing,"I thought you'd hate me for all the stuff I said about your family."  
"I think that just because my family had a bad experience with theyour family doesn't mean I am not going to give you a chance,"Ginny said.  
Draco suddenly realized that he had a letter in his hands from his father about the progress of the death eaters.He hastily stuffed it the pocket of his robes.He pulled his wand out and said,"Lumos."  
The light cast enough light for him to look over Ginny appraisingly.She had a cute face with full lips,large hazel eyes,a snob nose and a pale complexion.She had,over the summer,sprouted breasts(Hey!It's one of those things guys notice!).She was slim but not to the point of being bony.She was muscular.On top of all that,she had a seemingly perfect hourglass figure.  
"You sure have grown up,Ginny,"Draco said softly. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Hermione pulled Harry back for another kiss.It was sweet and lingering.Harry could smell the sweet scent of vanilla emanating from her.Forever he would associate this scent with Hermione.Hermione was overwhelmed by Harry's size.His chest was broad and muscular and she could feel the ridges beneath his thin cotton shirt.Hermione pulled back from Harry and gazed at him with a look of pure love written all over her face.  
  
"Come on,Harry!Let's go to the prefects' bathroom,"Hermione said,"We're going swimming!"  
  
"Don't we need bathing suits?"Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Not if you have a wand!"Hermone said,grabbing Harry's wand from his pocket.  
  
Hermione looked down at Harry's outfit.  
  
"Telecelerb swimsi,"Hermione muttered and Harry's robes changed to a dark green Speedo.  
  
"MIONE!"Harry cried.  
  
"Just kidding,"Hermione said,laughing,and she muttered the spell again and the Speedo changed to a pair of green trunks.  
  
"That's better,"Harry said,"You know I'm modest."  
  
"Yeah,you.You're the picture of modesty,"Hermione snorted.  
  
"I am!"Harry cried,"It's not my fault I'm brilliant and everybody notice me!"  
  
"Ok,Mr. Modest,let's go!"Hermione said impatiently.  
  
"What about you?"Harry said.  
  
"Oh,"Hermione said and then muttered the spell again.  
  
Her robes changed into a black bikini.  
  
"Are we ready now?"Hermione asked.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Ginny looked at Malfoy with a strange look in her eyes.A kind one.It made Draco shiver.He never thought that he would get any other look from anyone in her family.She was alright,he thoght.The poor girl was always overshadowed by her older brothers.Plus,she had never had a boyfriend because of them.Practiacally every guy in her year was afraid to ask her out because they were afraid that they might do something wrong and she would tell her brothers,who would then come and beat the shit out of them.  
  
"Will you meet me here tomorrow,same time?"Draco asked.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Oidar,"Harry said and gained access to the prefects' bathroom.It was just as splendid as he remembered.The high gold ceiling,the huge bath tub,and the closet filled with fluffy towels.  
  
Hermione walked over to the tub and twisted the tap for the heady fragranced mist.It poured out and floated up to the ceiling.Harry joined her at the taps and turned one.It sent out another heavily perfumed mist,only it was blue instead of purple.Hermione ran around the edge of the tub and turned on every tap.There were some that Harry hadn't been able to use in his fourth year.There was one that gushed bubbles and nothing but bubbles.Harry laughed as Mione touched one and it stuck to her finger and she wasn't able to get it off.There was another one that when it was turned,would play some music.Hermione turned that on off quickly:it was very loud and she couldn't change the volume to make it softer.Another spewed thick rainbow colored foam.Finally,the tub was filled.  
  
"Ready?"Hermione said and dove in without a splash.  
  
Harry followed suit and dove in.  
  
Pretty soon,they were flinging foam and splashing each other like little kids.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Alright!~Celebrate~I got another chapter up!!!Yay!Yay!Yay!I'm so proud of myself.Sorry it's so short! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Hermione crawled out of the bath tub in the prefects' bathroom extremely tired.She and Harry had been in the tub for three hours and had nearly drowned a couple of times from them making out.She couldn't help but wonder if Harry had liked his surprise.Harry was still in the icy water,messing around.The bubbles had disappeared a long time ago.Hermione crept over to the edge of the tub,where Harry was.Silently,Hermione reached over and twisted the tap above Harry's head.He looked up to see what had made the noise.Just then,bright green bubbles gushed out and hit him full in the face.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!"Harry yelled,the noise reverbrating off the walls.  
  
"Harry!Shut up!"Hermione said.  
  
"Or what?"he challenged her playfully.  
  
"I'll make you!"Hermione said.  
  
"How?"Harry asked,knowing the answer before she said or did anything.  
  
"Like this,"Hermione said and leaned over and kissed him sweetly.  
  
Harry broke the kiss and reached up and pulled her into the water.  
  
"Harry!"Hermione said and punched him on the shoulder and then turned away and pouted.  
  
"Mione,I'm sorry.You were just hanging there and.."Harry trailed off.  
  
"You couldn't resist right?"Hermione said.  
  
"Right.Will you forgive me?"Harry asked.  
  
"Of course,"Hermione said,"Now,let's get out of this cold water before we get sick."  
  
"That wouldn't be to bad.We could spend our days in my bed and enjoy ourselves,"Harry said slyly.  
  
"Harry!"Hermione said,blushing.  
  
**************************************  
  
Ginny lay awake in her dorm.She couldn't sleep.Already,she was anticipating meeting Draco again.He was actually a sweet guy.The air had crackled between them.When she had walked over to sit by him at the window,her hand had brushed his.She had been shocked at the warmth emanating from him.They had talked for a long time.When the night air had chilled,Ginny had started shivering.Draco had taken his cloak off and wrapped it around her.'Oh,hell!'Ginny thought,'I still have his cloak!I guess I can give it back tomorrow.'She got up from her bed and walked over to the spot where she had stripped off her clothes and pulled his cloak out of the pile.Ginny took it back over to her bed and got her wand off the nightstand.  
  
"Lumos,"she muttered.  
  
Ginny studied the cloak under the light.It was a thick cotton and on the front had only what she could imagine was the Malfoy crest on it.It was a dragon with claws outstretched for something she couldn't see and it was breathing flames.'Wow.Whoever did this must have done it by hand because no wand could produce something this magnificent,'Ginny thought.Suddenly cold again,she wrapped the cloak around her and snapped the fastenings closed.'Why,even the fastenings are shaped like dragons,'she thought.Ginny laid back down on her bed and pulled the curtains closed.She sat back up and muttered the spell for the light from her wand to go out.She laid down again and,as she did so,heard laughter from the common room.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Oh,my,"Hermione snorted.  
  
"Did you see the look on their faces?"Harry said gleefully.  
  
They had discovered Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson in an unused classroom,trying to suck the lips off of each other's faces.Hermione deducted 100 points from Slytherin.Then they continued back to their common room,after reporting to McGonagall to tell her that she had deducted 100 points from Slytherin because two students were out of bed.They then stumbled into their common room holding their sides and laughing all the way there.  
  
Ginny appeared at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"What is so funny?"she asked curiously.  
  
Hermione told her the story,except for the part about her and Harry being in the bath tub.Ginny doubled over with laughter.  
  
"Where are your robes?"Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh,"Hermione said sheepishly.  
  
"We went out on our shift and we were patrolling the halls and Hermione had to go to the bathroom.Someone had left the tub in the prefects' bathroom full of water and she slipped and fell in.She called to me to help her out of the tub because the bubbles and stuff made the sides slick and she couldn't get out by herself and,"Harry said.  
  
"And then,when he was trying to get me out,he fell in,too,"Hermione said.  
  
"So we left our robes there and got these prefects' robes and put them on,"Harry finished.  
  
"So how did you get out?"Ginny asked.  
  
"Um,I Transfigured a bubble into a ladder and we climbed out,"Harry said.  
  
"Oh,well.Good night then,"Ginny said and turned to go up to her dorm.  
  
"Ginny!"Harry called her back.  
  
"Yeah?"she said and turned around.  
  
"Where did you get the cloak?"Harry asked.  
  
"I found it,"she replied.  
  
"Good night,then,"Harry said.  
  
Ginny left and went up the stairs.  
  
"Found it?"Hermione said skeptically.  
  
"More like she has a boyfriend she's afraid to tell us about and he let her wear it,"Harry said.  
  
"C'mon,we need to go to bed,"Hermione said.  
  
"Oooh,sounds like fun,"Harry teased.  
  
"Not like that,you perv!"Hermione said.  
  
They walked up to their seperate rooms and right before Harry went into his room,Hermione called him  
  
"Nice story!"she said.  
  
"Oh,thanks!"Harry replied.  
  
And with that,both went into their rooms to go to sleep.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Yay!Another chapter done.Please review! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Hermione woke up in a cold sweat.She started crying as the horrible dream washed over her.She ran out of her room blindly and into Harry's.She tumbled onto his bed.Harry jolted awake and looked at her tear-stained face.  
  
"What's wrong?"Harry cried as he gathered Hermione into his arms  
  
"Oh,Harry!It was awful!"Hermione said.  
  
"What was?"Harry asked gently.  
  
"I had a nightmare.Voldemort had me petrified using Petrificus Totalus.He thanked me for helping to catch you.I had made it so easy for him.Then he flipped me over and you were tied up to a tree,"Hermione said.  
  
"Then what?"Harry said,caressing her hair.  
  
"Voldemort told me that I had been associating with a Death Eater.I asked him who and then Viktor Apparated.He,too,thanked me for helping to catch you and that Voldemort now honored him above all other Death Eaters.He said that he had loved me and I started to cry.Then he said that he was going to kill me because I knew to much to live.He started to say the Avada Kedavra spell but I woke up.Oh,Harry,it was so awful!"Hermione said and buried her face in Harry's chest.He smelled good,she noted.Like Old Spice.  
  
"Hermione,baby,you're safe.C'mon,lay down with me."And with no other thought than protecting his sweet Mione,he laid down with her in his arms.She snuggled closer to him.Harry kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Good night,Mione,"Harry said softly.  
  
"Good night,Har..."Hermione trailed off as she fell asleep.  
  
********************************************  
  
Jane laid wide awake in her dormitory.All she could think about was Ron.He was such a sweet guy.She wondered how much flirting it would take to get him to ask her out.'Operation Get Ron to Ask Me Out will begin tomorrow.'she thought to herself.Jane reached under her bed and pulled out her journal and radio.Her aunt had charmed the diary to recognize her voice only and she had a special password to get it to open.The radio her aunt had charmed so it would run no matter where she was and it would never need batteries.She opened the journal and turned on the radio.Then she Summoned a quill and began writing.  
  
********************************************  
  
Draco Malfoy also was wide awake.He couldn't believe Ginny was in her fifth year already.'Why,only yesterday she was in her first year.And Potter was pulling her out of the chamber.'he thought.He wondered if the Weaseleys' had a vault at Gringotts.He had so much money in his;maybe he could get Ginny to get the key for him.He would then make a large generous deposit in their account.  
  
'1000 Galleons,10,000 Sickles,and 100,000 Knuts.That ought to be enough.'he thought happily.'I wish that the end of this year would never happen.'he thought.'Wait,maybe Dumbledore will let me become a spy against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.I don't really want to join him.Not now,not with Ginny to love.'he thought.'Ginny,Ginny,sweet little Ginny.Soon enough she will be mine to cherish.'He knew she liked him.'Amazing.A Weaseley in love with me.'he thought quite happily.  
  
******************************************  
  
Hermione shifted in her sleep.Harry was curled up protectively around her,one arm around her waist.A gentle smile played on his lips as he dreamt about the visit to Hogsmeade tomorrow.Even in his dreams,the sweets from Honeydukes were beckoning.  
  
******************************************  
  
Yay!Pretty good for an attempt at writing at midnight.sorry about any mistakes I made........... 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
A gentle breeze fluttered the curtains in Harry's room.Hermione stretched out on the bed.There was a warm spot beside her where Harry had slept.He was in the bathroom now.Hermione could see the light around the crack of the door frame.  
  
"Good morning,sunshine,"Harry said,as he walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Good morning to you,too,"Hermione said,sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Ready for breakfast?"Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah,just let me get my books,"Hermione said.  
  
"Mione!We have that,um,what'd they call it,orientation week,"Harry said with a grin.  
  
"Oh,yeah!I forgot.I'm always so used to getting up and going to class,"Hermione said.  
  
"I can tell,"Harry said,his grin growing broader.  
  
Hermione got off the bed and went into the bathroom.  
  
"Harry!Could you get me my wand,please?"Hermione called.  
  
"At your service,"Harry said."Accio wand!"  
  
The wand came to Harry from Hermione's dorm almost instantly.He plucked it out of the air and handed it to Hermione,who was looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Straighteni mela,"Hermione said,pointing her wand at her hair.Her hair straigtened out and then curled into ringlets that framed her face.  
  
"Wow!Where'd you learn that charm?"Harry asked curiously.  
  
"I don't remember,"Hermione said.  
  
"Let me try that!"Harry said and got his wand from his nightstand."Straighteni mela!"  
  
Harry's hair did not do what Hermione's had done;instead,it turned into ringlets that just stuck straight up into the air.  
  
"Harry!Let me fix that for you!"Hermione said and walked over to him."Straighteni!"  
  
Instantly,his hair straightened out.  
  
"The 'mela' is what makes the curls,Harry,"Hermione said.  
  
"Oh.Well, I tried!"Harry said,defending himself.  
  
Hermione walked back over to the mirror and studied herself thoughtfully.'Makeup'she decided.  
  
"Cosmetique!"she cried and once more pointed the wand at herself.A bit of makeup instantly appeared on her face.  
  
"Ok,I'm ready for breakfast,"Hermione said.  
  
"Finally,"Harry sighed playfully.  
  
"Harry!You know it didn't take that long!"Hermione said indignantly.  
  
"Calm down.I was just kidding!"Harry defended himself.  
  
"Can we please go to breakfast now??"Hermione asked,"I want some breakfast!"  
  
"Alright,already,"Harry said.  
  
Hermione walked out of Harry's bedroom,followed by Harry.They walked down the staircase into the common room.Ron was sitting on the couch.He glared at them.  
  
"Um,good morning,"Harry said tentatively.  
  
"Harry,exactly WHAT was Hermione doing in YOUR bedroom?"Ron said angrily,his blue eyes flashing.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything.I had a nightmare last night and I crawled into Harry's bed,"Hermione said smoothly before Harry could say a word.  
  
"Is that what happened,Harry?That's it?"Ron said,disbelief written all over his face.  
  
"Yeah.Why would she lie?"Harry said.  
  
"I dunno,"Ron said,"I don't know what possesed me there.It was just for a minute there that for some reason I was angry at you because you seemed so happy and I...only feel like half a person."  
  
"Ron,it's ok.I'm sure that somewhere in this school there is someone for you,"Hermione said, giving him a hug.  
  
"How do you know?"Ron said,curiosity evident on his face.  
  
"I just know,"Hermione said with a secretive smile.  
  
With that,they all walked out of the common room together.Ron with a forlorn look,Harry's face impassive but his eyes sparkling, and Hermione with a knowing smile on her face that she couldn't get rid of because she knew who had a crush on one of her very best friends.  
  
**************************************  
  
Ginny shot a look over in Draco's direction.He caught her eye and gave her a slight smile.Just a twitch of his lips,really.She saw him grab a quill from someone and scribble something down on a piece of parchment.He quickly tied it to his owl's leg.The owl flew up into the air and soared over to Ginny.It read  
  
Meet me by the pond later.We can go to Hogsmeade together,if you like.  
  
Draco   
  
She flipped the parchment over,took the quill from the owl she hadn't realized it was holding earlier and wrote  
  
I would love to.We have to be careful not to let my brothers see us.They would flip and owl Mum.She'd send me a Howler telling me to stay away from you.  
  
Ginny  
  
Ginny retied the parchment and the owl flew off.It landed by Draco,who removed the paper and read it quickly.He glanced over at her and smiled that smile again.  
  
'Ooh,he's so cute when he curves his lips like that..So sexy,'Ginny thought to herself.  
  
********************  
  
This is not what I originally had for the ending of this chapter but I seem to have lost the file in my computer.Don't ask me how.I just did.Stop laughing.Now.Please read and review. :P 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
"Hi,guys,"Jane said,pushing Harry over so she could sit next to Ron.  
  
"Hey!"Harry protested,as Jane snagged a cinnamon bun from his plate.  
  
Ron was blushing;when Jane had sat down,her hand had brushed against his.  
  
"Morning,Ron,"Jane said as she grabbed a piece of bacon from his plate.  
  
"My,you sure are eating a healthy breakfast!"Hermione said.  
  
"I know it!"Jane said.  
  
"Move over,you prat,"Jean said,pushing Neville over so she could sit beside Ginny,opposite of Ron.  
  
Neville didn't seem to mind;he had been pushed closer to Fleur,who was sitting on his right side.Fleur took no notice of this and carried on her animated conversation with Seamus.  
  
"So,what are we going to do today?"Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"Well,last night Dumbledore said that we could go to Hogsmeade all this week.Maybe we could go there and mess around.Go see Fred and George at their joke shop,"Harry suggested.  
  
"Fine by me,"Hermione said,buttering a biscuit.  
  
********************  
  
Ginny dug through her closet.She had nothing to wear.She wanted to look especially nice for her "date" with Draco.'Well,if you don't have what you need,you can always Transfigure something,'Ginny reasoned.She plucked her wand out of her pocket.  
  
"Ekin esor,"Ginny said and pointed her wand at the dress she had on her bed.The gray dress changed into a slinky black dress made of silk.She fingered the necklace around her neck.It was a pheonix.Harry had given it to her in his fifth year.They had been going out at that time.She wore it because she would never forget the flight from the chamber.  
  
The door opened and Hermione walked in.  
  
"Hey,Gin.That's a nice dress.Where'd you get it?"Hermione said.  
  
"Oh,I made it.Well,actually,I changed a gray dress into that,"Ginny said,nodding at the dress.  
  
"That's cool,"Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah.I took some extra classes from Professor McGonagall last year.This is one of the complex Transfigurations,"Ginny said.  
  
"Harry and I are going to go to Hogsmeade now.Would you like to come with us?"Hermione asked,unaware of Ginny's plan to meet Draco.  
  
"Nah.I'll probably be down later.Don't do anything I wouldn't do,"Ginny said with a playful grin.  
  
"Don't worry.I will,"Hermione said and she bounced out of the dorm.  
  
Ginny watched her go and then pulled off her necklace.She went over to the jewelry box on her dresser.She rummaged through it for something that would look georgeous with her dress.Finally,she found the perfect necklace.It had a tiny perfect heart with a diamond in the center and it hung delicately around her neck on a thin chain.Her brothers had saved up all their money last year and bought it for her on her birthday.She remembered how delighted she had been to get it and how glad her brothers had been to give it to her.   
  
She walked back over to the bed and looked at the dress carefully.She decided it needed a little more appeal.Ginny grabbed the dress and ripped a seam open to were it would show some skin.Not to much but not enough to make her look slutty.  
  
"Rettelnac!"Ginny cried.The seam made itself look like it was a natural part of the dress.Ginny smiled.She looked down at her watch.'Hell!Only an hour to get ready!And I have to shower!Shit!'Ginny mentally cursed herself.She ran to the girls' bathroom and turned the shower on full blast.'How could I have been so careless?'she thought.  
  
********************  
  
Harry walked hand in hand with Hermione along the road that led to Hogsmeade.He had owled earlier to reserve a table for lunch in a quaint little Italian place called Mondo's.He smiled;he hoped Hermione would like it.He himself had never been in there but Sirius had suggested it.Harry had wanted to do something special for his girl.Sirius had also told him that it was where his mom and dad had gone on their first date.After lunch,they could go on a walk in the woods behind the Italian restaurant.He'd been reading a book on Hogsmeade.Every year,there was this tree and it would be covered in cocoons and every year on September second,the butterflies would erupt from their cocoons in a brilliant display of colors.Harry hoped that he and Hermione would be able to see this for themselves.  
  
********************  
  
Ginny paced by the lakeshore.'Ah,there he is,'she thought,watching Draco's blonde head walk bob through the masses towards her.He weaved his way through a throng of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.'He moves like...well,I don't know what he moves like,but it's rather arrogant and I know he doesn't give a damn about what people think about him.But hell,I'm attracted to him and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it.My brothers can just learn to live with it because I don't think this is puppy love,'Ginny thought.  
  
"Hi,georgeous!"Malfoy said as he walked up to her.  
  
"Georgeous?Isn't it a little early for the pet names?"Ginny asked,winking at him.  
  
"Er,sorry.I just couldn't resist,"Draco said,a smile playing across his face.  
  
"It's ok.I'll let it pass THIS time.But next time,"Ginny wagged a finger at him,"You might just find yourself in a situation you can't help!"  
  
"I will,will I?You don't know me well enough to know how I'll handle a situation,"Draco said,a mischievious glint in his eyes,much like one the twins would get when they were plotting something.  
  
"C'mon,let's go,"Draco said and offered his arm to her.She hesitated for a moment and then linked her arm through his.  
  
Draco smiled;he had owled a little place his father had recommended for good Italian food.It was called Mondo's.  
  
Draco had noticed it on previous visits to Hogsmeade,but had never taken anyone there or even been in there himself.  
  
********************  
  
Jane walked with her twin down the road to Hogsmeade.She hadn't seen Ron all morning.She heard puffing behind them and Ron apperared quite suddenly.  
  
"Hi!"Ron said with a smile,"I thought I'd see you in Hogsmeade but I didn't imagine I'd be seeing you before I got there."  
  
"Well,I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon,either,"Jane said.  
  
"Mind if I join you?It's sure a brilliant day.I'll show you the sights,if you like,"Ron said.  
  
"That'd be great,Ron,"Jane said.  
  
Quite suddenly,Dean appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Ron!I didn't expect to meet you here,in the middle of the road to Hogsmeade,"Dean said.  
  
"Well,Dean,I didn't think you'd be here.From the way you were snoring when I left,I didn't think you'd be up for another couple of hours,"Ron said.  
  
"I don't snore!"Dean protested.  
  
"I don't believe you've met Jean and Jane,have you?They are transfers from the U.S.,"Ron said.  
  
"Well,I admired their beauty at the dinner table last night but that isn't quite the same as being introduced,is it?"  
  
Dean said.  
  
"Well,it's nice to have met you,"Jean said and linked her arm through Dean's,"Tell me more about yourself."  
  
Ron grinned.This was working out great.He'd talked to Dean last night.Dean had wanted to talk Jean;he'd heard her talking about soccer,and since he was a fan,thought she'd be great to know.They had made plans to meet on the road after Jean and Jane had left and Ron had caught up with them,Dean would appear and start up a conversation with Jean.Ron would take Jane off to lunch at a little Italian place.Dean had made reservations there,as well.So they would eat lunch at this little place and then maybe just wander around the village for a little bit.Neither Ron nor Dean had made any plans for after lunch.So they could just blow around like tumbleweeds in the wind.Ron liked that expression,tumbleweeds in the wind.  
  
********************  
  
Well,this scene in Mondo's ought to be interesting.Harry,Hermione,Ron,Dean,Jean,Jane,Draco and Ginny.What will Ron think of his sister having lunch with Draco??Will he except it or will he be pissed at Ginny??What about Hermione and Harry?What are they going to do out in the woods by themselves?Find out in the next chapter!! 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
"Close,your eyes,Mione,"Harry said.  
  
"Why?"Hermione asked.  
  
"'Cause I have a surprise for you,"Harry replied.  
  
"Ok,"Hermione said and closed her eyes.  
  
Harry took Hermione's arm and led her up the steps to Mondo's.  
  
"Hold on,"Harry said and he opened the door for Hermione,who still had her eyes closed.Harry gently took her arm and propelled her through the door into the cool air-conditioned room.  
  
"Mmmm,something smells good,"Hermione said.  
  
"Ok,you can open your eyes now,"Harry said.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and gasped.Her eyes roamed over the whole restaurant.There was a table in the corner she guessed that must have been theirs.It was set for two.There were two beautiful china plates and all of the place settings;there was wine in a cooler and two wine glasses on a small cart covered with a pretty white tablecloth.The chairs were wrought iron and had leather seat cushions.The table was draped with a white tablecloth.There were no lights,she noted;every few feet there was a sconce holding a long slender candle.It was a very romantic place and all of the diners had happy,content looks on their faces.  
  
Harry walked up to a podium where a man stood behing it.  
  
"Hello,I have a table for two in the corner,"Harry said.  
  
"Your name,please,?"the man asked.  
  
"Harry James Potter,"Harry replied with a smile.  
  
"Right this way,Mr. Potter,"the man said after checking the guest list.  
  
Harry took Hermione's arm and they followed the man over to the table that Hermione had guessed was theirs.  
  
"Your waiter will be right with you,"the man said and he walked away.  
  
"Good afternoon,"another man said,"My name is Richard and I am your waiter for your stay.May I get you something to drink?"  
  
"I'll have iced tea,lots of ice and extra lemon,"Hermione said.  
  
"Sweet or unsweet?"Richard asked.  
  
"Sweet,please,"Hermione said.  
  
"And you,sir?"Richard asked.  
  
"I'll have a Mountain Dew,please,"Harry said.  
  
"Very well,"Richard said,"I'll be back in a moment with your drinks and your menus."  
  
***********************  
  
Ginny laughed as Draco took a Canary Cream from one of the samplers her brothers had set out on the counter.She had quickly explained to her brothers that Draco wasn't actually that bad.After a few tense moments,Fred and George had shook hands with Draco.'I still don't think they trust him,'Ginny thought.'But,you know what?I do and that's all that matters.'  
  
"What's so funny,Gin?"Draco asked,popping the Canary Cream into his mouth.  
  
'Oh,those lips.I need instant replay,'Ginny thought and then said,"Nothing,Draco."with a fairly innocent look on her face.  
  
"Hey,these are-"Draco started but then broke off as he turned into a large canary.  
  
Ginny laughed so hard she thought that she would pee her pants.Draco looked at her as if she was crazy and then looked at his hand.Then,he started shedding feathers.  
  
"That's what's funny,"Ginny said,with a smirk very close to one Draco could manage.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"Draco asked.  
  
"'Cause I thought it would be funny,"Ginny said.  
  
"I guess so but what's even funnier is this,"Draco said.He grabbed a Canary Cream and then playfully forced it into Ginny's mouth.She swallowed obligingly and then turned into a large canary herself.Draco doubled over with laughter.Ginny shed the feathers and then grabbed a piece of seemingly innocent chocolate.  
  
"Try this,"Ginny said.  
  
Draco hesitated and then took it.He popped it into his mouth.He smiled and then the chocolate exploded in his mouth and started running down his chin.It was then Ginny's turn to double over with laughter again.  
  
"Very funny,Gin,"Draco said.He plucked his wand from his pocket and cried "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Ginny floated off the floor,hovering a few feet above him.Suddenly,she dropped down into Draco's arms.  
  
"Nice catch,Malfoy,"Ginny said with another smirk,"But can you do this?"  
  
Ginny grabbed his head and lowered it to hers.She opened his mouth with little trouble and then,suddenly,something warm ran into Draco's mouth.He broke the kiss and tryed to speak only to have flames spew from his mouth.He looked puzzled for a moment but then,when he figured out that the flames weren't hot,began to tickle Ginny with them  
  
"So she got you,eh?"George said with a grin as he exited the backroom.  
  
The flames that spewed from Draco's mouth suddenly subsided.  
  
"I guess so.Where did she learn that?"Draco asked.  
  
"Ginny's an Elemental.They are born at random and most are male.There's only been one other female Elemental recorded,"George said.  
  
"How many types of Elementals are there?"Draco asked.  
  
"Five.Earth,Air,Fire,Water,"George said.  
  
"That's only four,"Draco said.  
  
"Then there's the one who can control all,"George finished,as if Draco hadn't said anything at all.  
  
*********************************  
  
I will finish the Mondo's scene next chapter.I know only Harry & Hermione are there now but eveyone else will arrive next chapter.K?Please,R&R!  
  
Peace out! :) 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Dean walked into Mondo's with Jean.  
  
"Name?"the maitre d said.  
  
"Thomas,"Dean replied.  
  
Jean was looking around the restaurant.She saw Harry and Hermione sitting at their table.Hermione was eating lasagna and Harry was attempting to eat spaghetti.Jean smiled to herself.Harry's noodles kept falling off of his fork.  
  
"Follow me,please,"the maitre d said.  
  
Jean linked her arms through Dean's.They followed the man to a table close to Harry and Hermione's.  
  
"Harry!I didn't know you would be here,"Dean said with a jovial wave.  
  
"Well,I didn't think I'd run into you here,either,"Harry said while looking over towards the door.Another couple had just walked in;it was Ron and Jane.  
  
'Well,this must be a popular place,'Harry thought as the maitre d seated Ron and Jane.  
  
Hermione waved at her friends and they waved back.  
  
Dean sat down at his table and Richard suddenly appeared to take their orders.  
  
"I'd like unsweetened iced tea,"Jean said.  
  
"And for you,"Richard said to Dean,who was,opening the leather bound menu.  
  
"I'll have,oh,a Pepsi,"Dean said,after hesitating a moment.  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry,smiling happily.Harry smile back.  
  
"This is wonderful,Harry,"Hermione said,"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome,Mione,"Harry said,looking in her eyes and seeing the joy there.  
  
**********  
  
Jean looked into Dean's georgeous blue eyes.Dean cast his eyes down and smiled to himself.He looked back up into Jean's piercing green eyes.  
  
"Dean,"she whispered.  
  
"Yes?"Dean replied,intently studying her beautiful face.  
  
"Thank you so much.We must come back here,"Jean said.  
  
Dean smiled.He was joyous and,he thought,if he were any happier,he would surely bust.  
  
**********  
  
Jane looked at Ron,her eyes shining with tears.  
  
"What's wrong?"Ron asked,his eyes searching hers.  
  
"This is so,so, wonderful!"Jane said.  
  
"It's beautiful here,isn't it?"Ron asked.  
  
"Yes,"Jane said,her voice thick with emotions.  
  
"Your drinks,"Richard said,startling them.  
  
"Thank you,"Jane said,accepting her drink and setting it on the table.  
  
**********  
  
Ginny looked at the restaurant before her.'Draco set this up,'she realized happily.  
  
"Come on,Gin,"Draco said,wrapping his hand around hers.They were soft,despite Quidditch.  
  
She squeezed his hand,not believing this was real.  
  
He walked up the steps with her.Ginny grinned,'Here I am,next to the hottest guy in school.This is so awesome,'Ginny thought.  
  
Draco pulled the door open and she stepped inside.Ginny looked around the room.'Oh,no!'she thought,'There's Ron and Harry!'  
  
Draco stepped in beside her.He gave the maitre d his name.  
  
**********  
  
Ron looked over where the maitre d was.'Oh,Merlin!That's Malfoy!'Ron thought.And then his date stepped out of the shadows.It was Ginny.  
  
**********  
  
Okay,another chapter done!How do you like?Drop me a review,please! 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Ron walked over to Malfoy and shoved him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing with my sister?"Ron asked angrily.  
  
"I'm having lunch with her.What did you think we were doing?Shagging?"Malfoy said coolly.  
  
Ron stared at Malfoy,a look of hatred on his face,and lunged for his throat.Flames suddenly appeared from nowhere,stopping Ron in his tracks.He turned to see where the flames had come from.The flames spewed from Ginny's fingertips,surprisingly not burning anything.  
  
"Ron,if you interfere anymore with my dating Draco,I am going to burn you to a crisp and there won't be a body left to prove you ever existed,"Ginny said in a controlled voice,her eyes flashing red.  
  
Ron gulped and hurried back to his table.  
  
"Nice show,Gin.But this dating thing?"Draco said,his eyes twinkling  
  
"Of course we're dating.What do you think this is?"Ginny shot back at Draco.  
  
"Uh,um,"Draco was left speechless for a moment.  
  
Ginny turned back to the maitre d."May we be seated now?"Ginny said in a normal tone of voice.  
  
"Certainly,"the man said and led them to their table,which was close to Ron's.Ginny gave them a friendly wave.Jane waved back but Ron only managed a tight smile.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione laughed happily.She felt so relaxed here.They really needed to come back soon.The atmosphere was great,with the exception of the Ron and Malfoy scene.Harry's hand closed over hers and he looked at her lovingly.  
  
"Come on,Mione.I have something else I want to show you,"Harry said with a smile.  
  
He paid the bill and thanked them for their excellent food and service.They walked out into the warm afternoon and Harry steered Hermione to the woods.They walked along the path and came to a halt in front of a huge oak tree that was quite possibly the grandfather of every tree in the forest.  
  
"What is this?"Hermione asked,looking at Harry questioningly.  
  
"Just watch,"Harry said,keeping his eyes on the tree.  
  
Harry and Hermione stood there for a few minutes.Hermione shifted slightly.Her right foot was hurting.And then,it happened.The tree bark writhed and squirmed.It wasn't actually treebark;it was hundreds of cocoons.Butterflies wriggled out.They stood there for a few seconds,testing their wings.They launched into flight in a brilliant display of colors.  
  
"Oh,wow!"Hermione exclaimed,watching the colorful tidal wave overtake them.  
  
Harry leaped into the air and captured one of the many butterflies and held it out to Hermione.She gasped;it was beautiful.Pink,green,yellow,purple,red,orange, and blue swirled together,forming an intricate and eyecatching pattern.Harry grabbed a leaf from the ground and Transfigured it into a beautiful habitat for the butterfly to live in.Gently,he placed the butterfly into the habitat;it fluttered around a moment before it alighted on a twig.  
  
"It's beautiful,Harry,"Hermione said.  
  
"Just like you,"Harry said,cupping her chin.  
  
Hermione tilted her head and she kissed Harry.She found it wasn't hard to part his lips and their tongues intertwined.Hermione finally broke the kiss and began tearing Harry's robes off,letting them drop to the ground.  
  
"Hermione,we can't,"Harry said,grabbing her wrists as she feverishly began to unbutton his pants.  
  
"Why not?"Hermione said.  
  
"It...just doesn't feel right.Not here,not now,"Harry said.  
  
"I guess you are right.I'm sorry,"she said,dropping her eyes.  
  
"It's okay,Mione,"Harry said."I love you."  
  
"I love you,too,Harry!"Hermione said,flinging her arms around her and hugging him,her face pressed into his chest.  
  
**************  
  
Okay,a REALLY short chapter with a sappy ending,I know.I apologize.Forgive the writer who has writer's block,okay??Review,please!!!!! 


	19. Chapter 19

__

Sixth Year Surprises

by:

__

Rose-Of-Red

Disclaimer: The only things I own in this story are the characters Jean and Jane Potter, and Flowers. I also own the restaurant Mondo's, which appears later on in the story. And without further ado, I present to you:

Chapter 19

"C'mon Harry!" Hermione called, "We're going to be late to dinner!"

"Sorry, Mione," Harry said, appearing at the foot of the stairs leading to his dormitory.

"It's all right," she replied, wrapping one arm around his waist.

"Ugh. You guys!" Ron said, "Get a room."

"Shut up, Ron," Harry said, "We all know that there is someone out there for a great prat like you."

"Shut up," Ron said, exiting the common room through the portrait hole. Harry and Hermione followed.

"Orientation week is rather strange, isn't it?" Hermione said, "I can't get used to not having classes first thing."

"Don't worry. The week will fly by," Ginny said, appearing from nowhere.

"Hey, Gin," said Harry, "Did you just now get back from Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah. It was great!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Damn Malfoy," Ron muttered under his breath.

They walked into the Great Hall. Many students had all ready begun eating. Malfoy waved at Ginny.

"I'm gonna go sit with Draco," Ginny said and walked over to the Slytherin table.

"I swear, I hate him even more now that my sister likes him," Ron said unhappily.

"Let's find a place to sit," Hermione said, ignoring Ron.

"Ron!" Jane called from the Gryffindor table.

Ron turned crimson and walked over to her. Hermione and Harry followed him and sat by Ron.

"Harry? Can I talk to you a minute?" asked Neville.

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute," Harry said,

They walked to the back of the Great Hall.

"Is something wrong, Neville?" Harry asked, noting a worried expression upon Neville's round face.

"Very. And I don't know anyone else I could talk to," Neville said, "I'm sorry to have bothered you like that."

"It's all right. I don't mind," Harry said, "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember last year in St. Mungo's when my grandmother and I saw you?" Neville said. Harry nodded. "You do know why my parents are in there, correct?"

"I do," said Harry.

"And you know that Bellatrix Lestrange has escaped from Azkaban. I am afraid that she might be after me and my gran now," Neville said.

"What makes you think that, Neville?" asked Harry.

"Look," Neville said and pulled a red piece of parchment from his pocket. "Read it."

Harry took the letter quickly and read it.

"That's horrible!" Harry exclaimed, handing the letter back to Neville. "Have you shown it to anyone else?"

"No," Neville replied, folding the letter back up and replacing it in the pocket of his robes.

"I think you should go to Dumbledore," Harry said.

"I was going to but I wasn't sure I should. After all, it could be a hoax. I wanted your advice first," Neville said, "Thanks, Harry."

"No problem," Harry said, turning to go back to his table.

"Harry?" Neville said.

"What?" Harry asked, looking back at Neville.

"Thank you for being my friend," Neville said before leaving the Great Hall.

Harry walked back to his table and squeezed in by Hermione.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"It was private and I'd rather not discuss it," Harry said, grabbing a plate. He piled it high with food.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry's food still sat there. He had not touched it, unable to get his mind off of Neville. His scar prickled and his stomach soared. Voldemort was happy about something, Harry realized. And then he was wept away in a pool of blackness.

Okay guys, I'm so terribly sorry this wasn't posted sooner. I apologize. star in a daze, if you will give me you email, I will tell you when the next chapter is due. Please leave a review for me or drop me an email at roseofred8903yahoo.com. Thanx much!

RoR


End file.
